The Shawn Hodgson Chronicles: Book III: Battle of the Hunt
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: After rescuing Gavin, Shawn learns that another Child of Artemis has been discovered, and she is in another world, a princess in a kingdom where the King battles another King over their trophies in a series of games. After retrieving her, he returns to Camp to find that Orion has built up an army, and that his supporter is siding with him in an effort to destroy all Demigods. Rev.
1. I Kidnap a Princess

**SoftWare: This is a fast update.**

 **Julia: Yeah. Go figure.**

 **Artemis: You haven't been in the other ones.**

 **Julia: (Chuckles nervously)**

The Shawn Hodgson Chronicles

Book Three

Battle of the Hunt

Chapter One

I Kidnap a Princess

Okay, before you ask, going to the world of Clash to find the princess there and bring her to camp was not my idea. My

mother made me do it. I don't understand why she couldn't have just gone there herself and asked the King nicely to

let her take said princess to camp, since she was a Demigod, but, no, I had to get into my Camaro (Birthday present,

juicy gossip, ask me later.) and drive through a portal to find a Princess, grab her by the arm, toss her into the Camaro,

drive back to the portal, drive through, and do it in time for dinner. Story of my life. Anyway, I arrived at the Arena,

where I guess they have the Royal games, and I snuck in without being seen. It was easy, everyone was looking at the

game. I snuck in, took out the perfume I'd brought (Another one of Mother's crazy ideas) and sprayed it at the exit. The

wind was blowing into the Arena, which would make it easier for my target to smell it. Just then, I heard a mumbling

sound. I went outside, and saw four shirtless guys dragging MY target towards a wagon. They had her gagged, which

made me madder. I jumped at them, and, since it was nighttime, formed a sledgehammer. When they saw me, they

drew their swords. I swung the hammer. They stopped bothering me. The princess got up, except she was wearing a

common dress, and no tiara. It made me wonder why she was dressed that way. She faced me. "Who are you?" I

cleared my throat. "My name is Shawn." She looked me over, then looked at the unconscious nutballs laying on the

ground. "You know they're going to kill us when they wake up." I faced her. "Relax. We won't even be here." I hit a

button on the remote in my hand. Cam drove over, and decloaked. I love my car. I can have the autopilot going while

I'm in hyperspace and take a nap, and nobody can tell me no. Anyways, we got in, and I drove to the portal. On the

way, I faced her. "I heard you were a princess." She nodded. "I used to be." I faced her. "What happened?" She faced

me. "That grumpy old man decided to disown me, just because I jumped into the games." I shook my head. "Sexism."

She faced me. "What?" "It means he believes that men should do one thing and that women should do another." She

sighed. "All I want now is to find someplace to be what I want to be. A girl who doesn't have to worry about being

married off one day." I smirked. "We have plenty of girls like that at Camp." She faced me. "What camp?" I grinned.

"You'll find out." When we got to the portal, I used the talisman Mother dearest had given me. When the portal was

open, I drove in, straight into camp, where the Hunters, Gavin, and Ruka were waiting.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: I'm sorry, but after playing through Clash Royale, and seeing the Princess in action in TV Royale,**

 **I had to do** **it. I had to throw in the Princess. I call her Julia since I found a FanFiction with an Archer**

 **named Julia. (Don't ask)**

 **Artemis: (Smiles) Please leave reviews for SoftWare to read and answer. Unfortunately, he cannot reply to**

 **guests, but** **he can answer their questions in the next chapter.**


	2. Julia Learns Her Parentage

**SoftWare: And on we go.**

 **Julia: How'd you beat Orion the first time, by the way?**

 **SoftWare: I didn't. It was a draw.**

 **Julia: Oh.**

 **Artemis: (Chuckling) You two.**

Chapter Two

Julia Discovers her Parentage

Chiron had come in his wheelchair form, even though I told him that the Clash universe had Goblins and all that, so I didn't think she would've been fazed by that. Anyway, she took that moment to

look at me, and say, "Thank you." I nodded with a smile, then was tackled in a group hug by Gavin and Ruka. If it weren't for the fact that she was nervous, I'm sure Julia would have laughed at it. She

walked with Chiron to the Big House, while Shelby and the other Hunters pried Gavin and Ruka off of me. Yet another reason why I'm fighting on Mother's side. She doesn't treat her Hunters like dogs

like I'm sure Orion would. I got up and looked at Shelby. "Still on for Game Night?" She grinned. "You didn't even need to ask, Captain." She ran off to spread the word with the other Hunters. I

triggered Cam's remote driving feature, and parked it in the garage. I also engaged the shield, so that the Hermes cabin couldn't get in. I love my car. When we got back to Cabin Eight, I heard a voice

in my mind that I knew all too well. _'I see you found the Demigod.'_ I sighed. _'I was just on my way to rest before Game Night.'_ Artemis giggled in our connection. _'I caught you at a good time, then. I've_

 _ordered Zoe and Thalia to meet up at Camp Half-Blood. They should be there in two days.'_ It was always nice to hang out with them. _'Thanks for the update.'_ I swear, she fell over laughing on her

end. _'I'll also come when I can. We're tracking a group of men heading towards the warehouse where you found Orion and Gavin.'_ I nodded. _'When will you arrive?'_ I didn't hear any laughter this time,

thankfully. _'Shortly after Zoe and Thalia, if all goes well. I don't see why it wouldn't, but if I'm not there by Saturday, move on to Phase Two.'_ Phase Two was our move-out plan to the Hunt's war base.

I'm probably the only living male who knows where it is. _'Understood.'_ With that, she cut the link. I went into my room, then sat down, and twirled Moonbeam in my hand in its pen form. I told you

about that habit before, so don't act surprised. Naturally, I was not expecting to receive an Iris Message. I tossed a drachma in, and saw Chiron facing me. "I need you to come to the Big House. There

has been a development." I sighed. "What did she do?" Chiron sighed. "It is not what Julia did, it is who her parent is." That got my attention. I ran there, and when I arrived, saw Julia standing on the

porch, with a certain symbol over her head that I knew all too well. The other campers arrived, and Chiron did his thing. All the campers bowed to her, and Chiron said, "All hail, Julia, Daughter of

Artemis, Lady of the Hunt, the Moon, and Fertility." Somehow, I wasn't surprised. Also, it gave us a new participant in the games tonight. That's always a plus.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: And now I'm going to die.**

 **Julia: Why?**

 **SoftWare: Wait. You're not mad?**

 **Julia: Why would I be? That's how it happened.**

 **Artemis: (Laughing so hard she falls on the floor)**

 **SoftWare: (Faces Julia) Can you hand me that airhorn over there?**

 **Artemis: (Jumps up) Sorry. I just find you two so amusing together. Readers, please leave reviews. No exceptions.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	3. Game Night

**SoftWare: Let the fun begin!**

 **Artemis: This is the third chapter, is it not?**

 **SoftWare: Yeah.**

 **Artemis: How is the fun just beginning?**

 **SoftWare: Game Night.**

 **Artemis: Ah. :)**

 **Julia: Yay!**

Chapter Three

Game Night

After Julia was claimed, we brought her to Cabin Eight, and I left her with Ruka to get settled in. In the meantime,

Gavin and I continued setting up for tonight. With Julia, this was going to be fun! As we got ready, Gavin handed me

one of the pieces for The Game of Life. I faced him. "How'd this get out of the box?" He shrugged. I sighed. "Ruka?"

She ran in. "Why is this out of its box?" She shrugged. I sighed. "Not acceptable, Ruka. Why is this piece out of its

game box?" Ruka sighed. "I don't know, nii-chan. I didn't take it out." I sighed. "Than who did?" Just then, Liz walked

in. "Oh, my bad. Jane and I were going a round while you were gone." I sighed. "Try not to do it again, all right?" She

nodded. I faced Gavin. "Get the stuff ready for the game show." He nodded with a grin. As we were ready, the Hunters

came in, Julia right behind them. She sat down near the back of the group, not that I blamed her. I cleared my throat.

"Okay, welcome to the tenth Game Night in Cabin Eight." The Hunters cheered. When they stopped, I decided to make

a joke. "See? If you'd been this excited about Week Ten, we could have done it last night, and gotten it over with."

They laughed, thankfully, because that was bad even by my standards. "Okay, you old timers know this, so this is for

the new arrivals. Here at Game Night, we have four basic rules. Rule Number 1, no cheating in any game. Rule Number

2, be a good sport. Rule Number 3, Ruka wears her ball cap, a backpack, and, for some reason, mittens." Clearing my

throat, I added, "Laugh at her at your own risk." She held up a baseball bat to emphasize my point. "Rule Number 4,

when not selected for the game show, do not complain. Now, the Scouts and Black Operators will be here soon, so in

the meantime, Gavin and I have prepared something. G?" He handed me the box that I had previously pointed out to

him, and then took the microphone. Meanwhile, I got behind a table, put a drape over it, and got my little surprise

ready. Gavin began his part. "Hi." The Hunters said hi back. "Um, just so you know, this was not my idea. I have no

idea what made him decide to do this, but I just wanted to clarify it for you." At this moment, I struck. I held up my

King puppet. The Hunters burst out laughing at Gavin's embarrassed expression. In my best royal voice, I said, "Good

day to all my loyal subjects! Do you have any desires?" One Hunter raised her hand. "Yes, the young lady in the silver

parka." They facepalmed. "We're all wearing silver parkas!" I smirked, since that is exactly what I had been hoping for.

"Ah. I mean the one in seat 4, row 3." Jane stood up. "Um, I'd like to know if Ruka will be jumping in." Ruka blushed. I

quickly stuck my head up. "She doesn't like puppets." I got back down amidst laughter. Particularly from Julia, who is

who this whole thing was for. I picked out my next puppet, a guy with broken skis, a bandage around his leg, and a

black eye. Wait, all puppets have black eyes. Never mind. Anyways, I got him into position, and Gavin said, "Hi there,

uh, what's your name?" I couldn't resist. "Ah-choo!" Gavin did his part perfectly, just as I had hoped. "Bless you." I did

my thing. "No, that is my name. Ah-choo. My father is named Ah-sneeze, and I am named Ah-choo." Gavin nodded.

"Oh, okay. Um, how did you get a broken leg?" I grinned. "Skiing. I ran into a tree on the way down the slope. I was

insane for a month." Gavin faced him. "How?" I aimed the puppet's head at him. "My head hit the tree first." I made the

puppet sigh. "Now, I can only sing about my misfortune." Gavin seemed interested. "Let's hear it." I had the puppet

face him again. "Are you sure you want to hear it? It is a sad song." He nodded, and the Hunters gave shouts of

encouragement. I made the puppet sigh again. "Fine." I cleared my throat.

" _Dashing through the snow, on a pair of broken skis._

 _Down the hill I go, right into a tree._

 _I think I broke my leg, I think I see a sign._

 _Please tell me where Chicago is, cause I have lost my mind._ "

The Hunters started cheering. "Stop! This is a sad song!" Taking a deep breath, I continued.

" _Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells, pair of broken skis._

 _Where are all those airplanes that my mommy promised me?_

 _Jingle bells, jingle bells, I hope that I'm not dead._

 _The only thing that I have left are these snow skis on my legs._ "

That got a lot of laughter from Julia, and a good thing, too, because Zoe, Thalia, and all of their Hunters walked in. They

could tell I had been busy. "Did we miss the Puppet show? Or is it just starting?" I poked my head up. "It was only until

you got here, plus I was trying to get Julia to relax." They faced Julia, who ran up and hugged me. "New Hunter?" I

shook my head. "Sister." That got through to them. "Okay. What else did we miss?" I sighed. "Before I answer that, do

you have anyone new in your groups?" They shook their heads. I sighed in relief. "I don't have to annoy the Soldiers

with ANOTHER explanation of the rules." They all got up to play. Moments later, we were playing The Game of Life,

Risk, Monopoly (I hate that game, by the way), Clue, Battleship, you know, oldies but goodies. Anyway, after we were

done, I got up for the final part of the night. "Okay, then, it's time for the game show!" They all cheered. "Since Julia

was just discovered and claimed, she is automatically in the game show tonight. The other contestants have been

chosen at random. Now, tonight, I think you all enjoy, Hunters' Feud?" Their cheers were probably heard at the Big

House. The only reason Chiron agreed to Game Night is the fact that I promised to keep the Hunters in control so that

they didn't destroy the cabin. Anyway, I took out the microphone, then faced the ten contestants who had been chosen.

"Let's get it started!" Later, when all was said and done, the Hunters went upstairs to their room, and Gavin went to the

Sons room. Ruka and Julia went to the Daughters room, and I went to the Head Counselor room. As I was getting ready

to put on my PJ's, a rift opened in the floor. I thought I'd seen everything, but this was a first. I fell through, of course,

but I did manage to grab Moonbeam as I was falling, so at least I could fight. I landed on a beach, with Artemis right

next to me. I faced her. "Okay, I understand mother/son bondings, but not in the middle of a war." She sighed. "I did

not summon you. Something or someone has summoned us both." It was then that I noticed we were on an island.

"Where the heck are we?!"

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: Little cliffhanger for you guys.**

 **Julia: You two get the fun times.**

 **Artemis: (Scoffs) You wish. Leave reviews, and follow this story and its prequels.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	4. I Meet Another Relative

**SoftWare: On we go.**

 **Artemis: (Smiles)**

Chapter Four

I Meet Another Relative

After we walked around the island for a bit, we found a path of fake stones leading up a hill. I couldn't resist. "In

Ireland, those are known as 'sham-rocks.'" If Artemis got the joke, she didn't say anything. We walked on. Soon, we

reached a house, and some poor guy was laying on the ground. He was wearing one of those "Hello, my name is"

badges. Written on it was "Matt". He faced us and said, "Come in! Come on in!" Facing Artemis, I said, "I guess he's the

Welcome Matt." That got a chuckle. We walked over, and Artemis knocked on the door. Funny thing is, for some reason,

we heard a doorbell. I was confused because I didn't see any button. Artemis was confused because the doorbell had

sounded right as her hand touched the door, and we hadn't heard any thumps. Facing me, she asked, "Did you press

the doorbell?" I shook my head. "I didn't even see one." She nodded. The door opened, revealing a woman in a long

dress, the style you'd have seen in Ancient Greece. Normally, when I see that, my first instinct would have been to

draw my sword. Instead, all I felt was curiosity. Even more so when Artemis froze. I faced her, then waved my hand in

front of her face. I swear, if I wasn't her son, she'd probably gut me for that. She had read the previous letter after I

wrote it out, but had actually laughed when I commented on that princess dress I'd told you guys about. Anyway, she

didn't respond, so I could tell something was up. Facing the woman, I asked, "What did you do?" She faced me with a

look of confusion. "Who are you?" I decided to be honest. "Shawn Hodgson, Son of Artemis." If she was confused

before, she certainly was now. "Son of who?" It was then that Artemis came out of her trance. I faced her. "You okay?"

She nodded. "I was not expecting to ever see my mother again." That got my attention. Facing the woman, I asked,

"You're Leto?" She nodded. Facing Artemis, she said, "It appears you have a tale or two to tell me, my daughter." She

brought us inside, and told us to wait in the living room. We sat down on a couch, and I faced Artemis. "I thought Hera

killed off all of your father's ex-girlfriends." She sighed. "That was my assumption as well. Obviously, Hera either failed

to kill my mother, or she chose to spare her for some reason, the latter of which I would be very surprised at." I

nodded. Leto walked back in, holding a tray of cookies. I faced her. "You've only known me for maybe a minute and

you're already trying to spoil me?" Not understanding my point, she faced Artemis. _/What does he mean?/_ Artemis

spoke in a language I did not understand. That seemed to satisfy Leto. She smiled at me, sat down, and said, "No,

Grandson, that was not my intention. However, I am curious as to how many sons and daughters you have, daughter."

Artemis faced her. "Including Shawn?" Leto nodded. "Two sons, and four daughters. Four of them are gathered at Camp

Half-Blood in America. The other two are scattered, still. Shawn is my firstborn, as well as the second-in-command of

the Hunt. He leads a group of the Hunt that I named the Soldiers. Naturally, only I and Chiron can give him commands,

although Chiron rarely does. I only ask him to retrieve his siblings." Facing Leto, I added, "One of which was a

kidnapping." Upon Leto's startled expression, I added, "Her idea." She snorted, and said, "I see." Facing Artemis, she

said, "How is your brother?" It's a good thing I don't like talking about Apollo with anyone but Artemis, and even then,

only in private, because I am sure that if I said anything, Leto would have come after me with a two-by-four. Artemis

sighed. "He remains the seventh Olympian, and his most well known son, Will Solace, is Shawn's rival." I felt the need

to correct her. "My nemesis." Artemis faced me. "I did not know it was that bad." With a raised eyebrow, I said, "You

don't want to know what he does at night. The only reason I know is because Kayla told me, even though I asked her

not to." Artemis raised an eyebrow. "That will be an interesting tale." I sighed. "Please, it's weird enough." She snorted.

Leto was smiling at us. I faced her. "What is it?" She smirked. "I can tell you two get along nicely." Artemis faced her.

"He only retrieved three of my Hunters after they were resurrected, which we still do not know who did that, and he

rescued three of his siblings, and he took on Orion." That got Leto's attention. "I thought you killed him." Artemis's sigh

was enough. "He escaped Tartarus somehow. We learned he has a supporter, but we still do not know who it is." Leto

nodded. "In case you are wondering how I still live, Hera and I reached an agreement. She felt guilty about causing me

so much pain and promised to look out for you and your brother. I've been on this island ever since, alone, with only

the trees for company." I faced her. "You talk to trees?" She shook her head, laughing. "No, Grandson, I have not gone

mad with the heat, as they say. I speak with Hera regularly as she visits to check on me and makes sure I am well. She

also brings me news about your mother and uncle." I sighed. "I met him. Twice." Artemis snorted, and Leto faced her.

"He gave Shawn a bow that collapses so that he can carry it easily during their first meeting, on a train to Denver, I

believe." I nodded. "The second meeting was for their birthday party, which Ruka did not seem to enjoy." Leto faced

me. "Ruka?" I faced her. "My sister. Her father's Japanese." Leto faced Artemis. "You fell in love with a Japanese man."

It was all I could do to keep from laughing. Artemis didn't seem embarrassed. "Is that wrong?" Leto shook her head,

but did say, "I find them to be a tad bit lacking in looks." I put my hand up. Leto faced me. "She focuses on

personality." Leto nodded in understanding. Artemis shot me a grateful look.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: See you next time!**

 **Artemis: Leave reviews, readers.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	5. We Make A Discovery

**SoftWare: I honestly didn't think I'd get around to this until the summer.**

 **Artemis: You try.**

 **SoftWare: True.**

Chapter Five

We Make a Discovery

Okay, before you guys ask, Orion started it. We met with Hera on the island, and she gave us a way back to NYC. If you

don't know what that means, I pity you. We were walking back to Camp when we heard something. Curious, we

checked it out. As we arrived, we saw a group of guys walking to an abandoned warehouse. We followed them at a

distance, and when we saw what was inside, we faced each other in shock. Orion was standing before a crowd of

teenage boys with bows, quivers, knives, and, much to my surprise, teddy bears. If you're curious what that's about,

you're asking the wrong guy. We listened in. "Hunters of Orion, our attack is soon! Artemis still believes I am in Seattle,

and now, we almost have every weapon we need to attack! All we lack is Darkmoon, which is rumored to be in the one

place the Olympians cannot go to. I will go there to retrieve it, and we will attack the Hunters of Artemis!" His followers

cheered. Orion clearly enjoyed the attention. I shook my head. Orion spoke up again. "Annihilate!" They cheered again.

"But the Son of Artemis is mine." With that happy thought, he dismissed the meeting. The Hunters of Orion were sitting

down, playing poker or Call of Duty on the XBox in the corner. Normally, I'm a sucker for video games, but even I have

my limits. I don't hate CoD, I'm just really bad at it. We snuck outside, and when we were a good ways away, Artemis

faced me. "Get to Camp and warn the Soldiers. I'll warn the others." I faced her. "Why can't we just blow it up?" She

faced me. "Because the mortal police will investigate it, and if they find what we found, their world will be drawn into

ours. If it were not for that, I would gladly destroy that place, but we must prioritize." She took off, and I ran to an

alley, before pressing a button on my watch (Christmas present). Cam appeared, and I got in. Starting it up, I engaged

the cloak. Driving carefully, I made my way out of the city and to Camp. When I got there, I was tackled by all of my

half-siblings at once. "Where were you?!" I got up. "Long story, juicy gossip, ask me later. We have a problem.

Assemble the Hunters in the Game Room. And keep it quiet. We don't want to cause a panic." They nodded. In the

Cabin, I faced the Hunters. "My mother and I made a discovery today. Orion has moved to New York City, and he has

an army. They're not ready to attack yet, but we have to prepare. Orion only needs one thing, a weapon called

Darkmoon, which is supposed to be in an area the Olympians can't go. Does anyone know where that is?" Liz raised her

hand. "Liz?" She stood up. "Alaska. It weakens the Olympians' power." I faced Shelby. "Pack your things. Tomorrow, we

leave for Bunker Eight." They nodded.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: Here you go.**

 **Thalia: Dang.**

 **Julia: Can I shoot things?**

 **SoftWare: That's the idea behind a battle.**

 **Julia: Oh, yeah.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	6. We Leave Camp Half-Blood

**SoftWare: Here we go.**

 **Dragonmaster117: What do we do now?**

 **SoftWare: Story's not done, yet, G.**

 **Dragonmaster117: Oh, right.**

 **Julia: Something I should know about?**

 **Ruka: Who knows?**

Chapter Six

We Leave Camp Half-Blood

After a few days, I got an Iris-message from Artemis, telling me to bring the Soldiers to Bunker Eight. I

knew there was no more putting it off. The war had begun. We packed our supplies, got into our vehicles,

and drove off, Cam in front, and a fleet of 2004 Dodge Grand Caravans. I was driving Cam, obviously, and

I had Gavin, Julia, and Ruka in Cam with me, and the rest were in the vans. We pulled onto Long Island

Sound, and drove towards the interstate, the quickest way to Bunker Eight.

(Recommended music- Life is a Highway)

We stayed on the Interstate all the way to Pennsylvania. Before you ask, we had sandwiches in the car in

case we got hungry. The only reason I wasn't using the hyperdrive is because I haven't had time to modify

the vans yet. I've been busy making preparations for the war. Anyway, when we got to Pennsylvania, we

drove to the woods, and reached what ordinary humans would describe as an abandoned campground.

Wrong. It's actually Bunker Eight. It had eight cabins, or barracks, as we call them, (okay, as I call them.

Artemis thinks it's weird to call them that.) an archery course, for training, obviously. Along the way there,

I noticed we had been tailed until we pulled off the interstate. I was concerned about that, and decided to

report it. When everything was done, I noticed Thalia and Zoe were here with their Hunters. We were all

here, about eighty in all. Against Isis, we wouldn't stand a chance. Against the Hunters of Orion, we had

good odds. There were about sixty of them.

(Recommended music- World's Greatest Battle Music- Together as One)

I noticed Zoe walking towards me. "Good afternoon, Captain. We have lookouts at all the exits and in the

woods. If Orion tries to attack, we'll know about it." I nodded. "I need to speak with my mother. We may

have a complication." Zoe nodded. Soon, I walked into Artemis' makeshift office. Okay, she calls it a

command center, but all that's in there is a laptop and a sleeping bag. She was on the laptop using what

looked like a radar. I gently knocked on the door. She faced me. "Ah, come in." I sat down across from

her. "About halfway here, I noticed a Ford Mustang following us. I wasn't able to see who was driving." She

sighed. "Then Orion must know we're in Pennsylvania." I nodded. "Which means he'll be coming, after he

finds this 'Darkmoon'. What is that, anyway?" Artemis sighed. "My father had two swords crafted for me.

One, for my first child, and the other for me. Darkmoon would have been yours, had it not been corrupted

by dark energy. I believe either Hermes or Ares had something to do with it, but I have not been able to

prove it. When we came to America, I buried the sword in Alaska, hoping it wouldn't be discovered. No

mortal would have found it, but Orion is clever. He must have eavesdropped on me while I spoke with my

father about it." I nodded. "Look at it this way. You're the only one who knows where it is." When she

looked away, I could tell I was wrong. "You're not?" Artemis sighed. "There is one other who knew of the

sword. I looked for your father, but Orion found him first. I don't know how he convinced him, but Orion

was able to learn the sword's location from him." I sighed. "All due respect, why did you tell Eric where the

sword was?" She sighed. "At the time, I thought he was the one for me. Now, I see I was wrong about

that. I considered bringing him a memory loss potion, but by the time I acquired one, you had been put

into the care of the court. I knew that if Eric's memories were erased, you would have been discovered

much more quickly. At that age, you would not have been able to defend yourself." Looking at the laptop, I

asked, "Is this around Bunker Eight?" Artemis shook her head. "It's around the sword. I am waiting for

when Orion finds it, before we move onto Phase Three." I nodded. "How far is he from it?" She faced me.

"A few days, perhaps. That should give you some time to prepare for your upcoming fight with him. You

must face Orion again. Last time, you were trying to fight him off. This time, you have to end it." I nodded.

"I'll do what it takes." She nodded.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: Wow, this didn't take as long to write as I thought it would.**

 **Zoe: That's good.**

 **SoftWare: By the way, guys, my third anniversary on this site is coming up. I wanted to point**

 **that out, because I'm not sure if I'll be able to tomorrow. I joined this site on July 26, 2015. We**

 **are only one day away from the third anniversary. I might post something to celebrate it, but I**

 **don't know what it will be yet.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	7. The Battle Begins

**SoftWare: Here we go.**

 **Artemis: Indeed.**

Chapter Seven

The Battle Begins

(Recommended music- Star Wars- Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Soundtrack- The Training of a Jedi Knight)

In preparation for the battle that was coming, we set up a lot of defensive weapons. We had three crossbows and a

catapult. We also had some traps Ruka set. When I asked her about it, she said she played a lot of Risk as a kid. We

then assumed defensive positions, bows and arrows ready. I had my bow out, too, since I wanted to catch Orion off

guard. You can imagine my surprise when this happened. Fourty of Orion's hunters had come alone, and they had their

arrows ready. With ease, they disarmed Ruka's traps. I faced her. She grinned sheepishly. "Okay, so I sucked at Risk." I

sighed, then said, "Fire!"

(Recommended music- Let's Groove in a Genesis- 16-bit version)

Our arrows flew just as theirs did. Arrows continued to fly until they ran out of arrows. We were able to finish them off,

but a few Hunters had been hit on our end. They weren't enough to kill them, but they wouldn't be fighting for a bit.

After getting them into our makeshift infirmary, we got ready for the next wave. I now knew what Orion was doing. He

was deploying his hunters in groups to reduce our defenses. I called for an Officer's Meeting. Meaning Zoe, Thalia,

Artemis, and me. I sat down. "I figured out what Orion's doing. He's sending his hunters in waves so that we have to

use more arrows. Artemis nodded thoughtfully. "A tactic that a man would use." I faced her. "Does that apply to me

too?" She shook her head. "Your mind works differently than Orion's." I faced Thalia. "How many arrows does your

group have left?" She sighed. "Maybe enough for another wave, but I doubt we'll have enough for a third wave." I faced

Zoe. "Same question." She looked me in the eye. "Perhaps enough for three more waves." I sighed. "The Soldiers could

maybe stop four more on our own." Artemis sighed. "I am the only one in my group that still has arrows. The moment

your group runs out of arrows, Shawn, we will have to fight hand-to-hand." I faced her. "What about the crossbows and

catapult?" She sighed. "It depends on how many waves Orion has." I nodded. Then I remembered something. "Wait,

what about the radar on that laptop?" Artemis perked up. "Of course!" She pulled it out. We could then see what we

were up against. "Seven waves. Orion would come last." I then remembered something else. "Can't we pull their arrows

out of the barriers?" Artemis thought that over. "That would perhaps be enough to finish the sixth wave, which leaves

the crossbows and catapult for the last wave." I nodded. "Let's do this." After we pulled the arrows out, we took cover.

The second wave had arrived. There were fourty in this wave, too. We fired on them. Arrows took them down, but we

had injuries on our end. Checking the injuries, again, none of them were fatal, but I knew that at the rate our Hunters

were getting hit, Orion had a bigger advantage. We didn't just need luck, we needed a dang fortune cookie.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: The battle has begun.**

 **Ruka: (Shrugs)**

 **Artemis: Please review.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


End file.
